I Will Find You
by X Inori x
Summary: AU Yoh and Hao are the famous trickesters of Funbari elementary. The two twins are inseprable until mysterous dreams call out to Hao, what could they mean? Will Yoh and friends find out before it's too late? CHAPTER 12 IS UP! Non twincest!
1. Reincarnation 1 The Asakura trickesters

A/N:My first Shaman King fanfic go easy people(or I'll have your heads.)Just kidding!I hope you all like it!Review kudasai(please).

* * *

**I Will Find You**

**_Reincarnation-1-The Asakura Tricksters_**

"Come back here you Asakura trouble-makers!" yelled the angry teacher as he chased two small boys through the hallways of the school.

"Look Yoh a window!" he yelled to his brother, and jumped out of the window, his brother followed.

"Tomorrow it's double detention for you two!" yelled the teacher out the window, as the two boys laughed as they ran away from the school.

"I'm glad we got away Hao," he said to his older brother,

"Me too. We got Takeyama-sensei really mad this time." Hao snickered.

The Asakura twins, Hao the eldest brother, and Yoh the youngest brother. The trouble-some two-some of Funbari elementary.

Then Yoh spotted something, or someone. "Look Hao!" Yoh pointed to a group of people all standing around something. Then Yoh knew what they were doing, they were picking on a kid a lot smaller then Yoh and Hao.

"Hao! That kid is getting picked on!" cried Yoh to his brother.

"What are we suppose to do Yoh! It's Ryu's gang." said Hao.

Ryu a sixth grader was the leader of a school yard gang. Everyone called him Baseball bat Ryu, because he always carried a baseball bat around and had good aim for not just hitting baseballs.

"We need to do something Hao!"

"What can we do Yoh?" Yoh whispered a plan to his brother, Hao nodded.

"And you will do my homework for the whole school year!" said Ryu to the kid he was bullying.

"B-b-but I'm only in grade three, I don't know grade six stuff." the boy answered.

"So you want me to fail!" yelled Ryu and he hit him with his baseball bat.

"Hey ugly!"

Ryu turned around he saw no one, his friends didn't see anyone either.

"Hey are you to stupid to see me, I'm over here!"

"Shut up!" yelled Ryu,

"I'm over here!"

Ryu looked in the direction of the voice along with the boy and his group.

"I'm over here stupid!"

"Over here!"

"Over here!"

Ryu started to get mad and started hitting the tree branches with his bat, the place where he heard the voices, his friends helped him too. Suddenly Ryu was hit in the head with a rock, then another and another. His friends and him were being hit with rocks, rocks falling from the tree tops.

Ryu and his group ran away forgetting about the kid.

Yoh and Hao sat on top of the trees both laughing, they were sure they would fall out of the trees, the boy who was being bullied by Ryu was laughing too.

"Thanks Yoh and Hao, I never dreamed you two would help me." he said grinning.

The twins smiled, they did live up to there name as the 'Asakura trickesters'.

"My name's is Oyamada Manta."

"So Manta why was Ryu picking on you?" asked Hao,

"Ryu was picking on me for a long time, he knows I'm such a scaredy cat."

"No your not Manta! Ryu just thinks he can boss everyone around with his baseball bat." said Yoh seriously,

"Wow! Yoh for once your being serious!" said Hao in surprise,

Yoh laughed, "There's a first time for everything."

"You know what really surprised me." said Hao,

"What?" asked Yoh and Manta,

"The fact that Ryu and his friends are so stupid they never noticed I grabbed Manta and climbed back up the tree."

"They kept looking at me that's why." Yoh laughed.

"Hao you really got to stop saying bad words." said Yoh frowning.

"What bad word?" asked Hao,

"The S-word."

"Stu-" Hao was cut off by Yoh.

"Hao stop saying that!"

"You mean shit then?" he asked,

"Hao stop saying bad words!" Yoh yelled,

"I'm not saying bad words!" he yelled back to his brother,

"I'm telling ojii-san!(Grandpa)" yelled Yoh,

"Yoh not fair! Fine I'll stop"

Manta started to laugh.

"Hey what's so funny Manta?" asked Yoh and Hao at once.

"You guys, I knew you were tricksters but I never knew you were funny ones!"

"Manta aren't all our tricks funny?"asked Yoh,

"Yeah but you two are still really funny."

"Which class are you in Manta, we never see you in ours." asked Hao,

"Oh, I'm in 3-A"

"Ok."

"Hey Manta?"

"Yeah"

"Are we friends now?" asked Yoh,

Manta paused, Hao looked at Yoh and smiled.

"Yeah Manta are we?" asked Hao, Yoh did the same to his brother.

Manta nodded, and together they walked home.

"Manta your so lucky!" cried Hao,

Manta laughs, "Not really I still have to go to cram school, because of the fact that I'm rich."

"And besides Hao,Sha-" Yoh stopped,

"Yoh careful what you say next time." said Hao seriously.

"Why should he be careful Hao? Were all friends right?"

"We are Manta! It's just we can't tell you something." Yoh frowned, so did Hao.

"Well if it's a family secret I understand." Manta grinned.

"Er...Manta mind not using big words." said Hao,

Then Manta put down his backpack and opened it, he looked through it then he pulled out a large book.

"That's a really big book!" said Yoh and Hao,

"Yeah it's a dictionary."

"Addiction? To what?"asked Yoh,

"I can't believe you said something smart Yoh." said Hao,

"I did?" said Yoh, slightly confused.

Hao sighed then Manta spoke up.

"You guys don't know what a dictionary is!" Manta said surprised yet a bit disappointed.

Hao and Yoh shoke their heads.

"A dictionary is a book where you look up words, and there meanings."

"There meanings?"Yoh and Hao said in unison even more confused then before.

"Here I'll give you an example I'll look up the word ugly"

Manta looked up the word ugly when he found it he read out loud.

"The meaning for ugly is: Adjective Inflected forms: ug·li·er, ug·li·est 1. Displeasing to the eye; unsightly. 2. a. Repulsive or offensive; objectionable: an ugly remark. b. Chiefly Southern U.S. Rude: Don't be ugly with me. c. New England Unmanageable." " Used of animals, especially cows or horses. 3. Morally reprehensible; bad. 4. Threatening or ominous: ugly black clouds. 5. a. Likely to cause embarrassment or trouble: "Public opinion in both nations could take an ugly turn" (George R. Packard). b. Marked by or inclined to anger or bad feelings; disagreeable: an ugly temper; an ugly scene." Manta breathed out.

Yoh and Hao fell down.

"So much...big words...don't understand." Yoh and Hao said in a daze.

Manta helped them up, "Well if you can't remember the dictionary's definition-"

"We can't remember the dicta-dictyah-dictoyoh- whatever it is called! We don't want to remember it all!" Yoh and Hao shouted as the fell over again.

Manta laughed, then helped Hao and Yoh up again, "I was about to say if you can't remember that, which I understand that you can't then use my definition."

"Please don't be hard!" Yoh and Hao preyed.

"It's not! It's-" Manta was cut off, he stared at Yoh and Hao covering there ears.

Manta pulled one of there hands off there ears and yelled "It's not hard!"

"What?" Yoh and Hao yelled,

"Ack! I made them un-able to hear!" Manta cried,

"What?" Yoh and Hao yelled,

Manta fell silent, then he said "I guess this secret I have to tell you, would be pointless for me to tell you since you can't hear me."

"That's not gonna work on us Manta we-" Hao covered his mouth,

"I knew it, you tried to trick me!" Manta said joyfully, "I tricked the Asakura trickesters!"

"Manta!" Yoh and Hao both yelled.

They started to chase Manta around, until the sun went down.

"Wow it's so late and I missed cram school! I'm going to be in so much trouble!" Manta said panicking.

"Were sorry Manta we made you miss cram school," Yoh and Hao said frowning,

"It's ok, you didn't mean to."

"So Manta you won't tell anyone that you tricked us right?" asked Hao,

"No I won't." he said grinning,

"Bye Hao and Yoh!" Manta waved and he ran away.

Yoh and Hao waved, then Hao grabbed Yoh in a headlock and nuggied him.

"Cut that out Hao!"

"Make me!"

The two boys laughed and played all the way home, till dark.

Then never even noticed that they were being watched.

"I found them master Yohmei." they whispered to themselves.

Then jumped off the fence they were standing on, and ran away.

Yoh and Hao turned around and saw no one. They thought it was a spirit but no one was there so they continued on there way.

* * *

A/N:Yeah yeah I know 'nuggied' isn't a word so don't critize that! I hope you all liked it though! If they're is anything mispelt or any wrong grammar,please let me know!Review kudasai(please)! 


	2. Reincarnation 2 Challange

A/N: Sorry it took years to update,(school had a lot to do with it mind you me.)I hope you all like this one!I added to much horrfics this time!Review kudasai(please)!

**

* * *

****_Reincarnation-2-Challange_**

The sun was just out of sight of the giant skyscrapers that pierced the sky below Tokyo. Dusk to darkness, yet Hao and Yoh have not returned home. The stars peeked out of the night sky as quickly as it fell night. Laughter was heard in the front yard, two boys laughed as though they were drunk and had finally come home without harm done to them.

"HAO! YOH!"

The two boys stopped laughing and turned around slowly, there was no one there.With a sigh of relief they continued onward, silently. The Asakura twins entered their house, it was quiet, too quiet. Yoh looked around cautiously, Hao on the other hand just took off his shoes and announced he was home along with his brother.

"Nii-chan(Big brother)!" Yoh hissed,

"What?"

"Ojii-san(Grandpa) might be asleep and what if..."

"By the way otouto(Little brother)..." Hao said, Yoh gulped.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME NII-CHAN!"Hao yelled,

"THEN DON'T CALL ME OTOUTO!"Yoh yelled back at his brother.

"I TOLD YOU ALL TO SHUT UP!"

Yoh and Hao looked at who just yelled at them, it was Kyoyama Anna. Behind her stood Asakura Yohmei, Yoh and Hao's Grandfather and last but not least, Tamamura Tamao.Behind Tamao her two spirits Konchi and Ponchi were snickering while eyeing Yoh and Hao. The twins glared back at the fox and raccoon dog, a shiver went down there astral projected bodies and stood behind their master for protection.

"I'll take it from here Anna," said Yohmei, saying this Anna held on to Yoh and Hao's ears as she followed Yohmei, whom was walking to another room to talk with his grandson's. Yohmei entered the dining room part of the house, Anna entered along with her victim's. With incredible strength Anna threw the two boys on the ground and left the room. "That hurt Anna!" yelled Hao, Anna turned around and glared at Hao, without another thought Hao started bowing begging for forgiveness along with Yoh.

Anna closed the door, the sounds of Tamao and Anna's footsteps across the hall could be heard, all was quiet until Yohmei spoke up. "Hao, Yoh." Yoh and Hao directed their attention to their grandfather. Yohmei cleared his throat then continued.

"I got another call from school, did you two run away from detention again?" asked Yohmei, the twins nodded.

"Why did you get another detention?"

"The teacher was being unfair!" cried Yoh,

"It's true Ojii-san!"Hao agreed with his brother.

"What happened?"

"Takeyama-sensei was getting mad because most of us weren't doing our homework, so he punished anyone who didn't."said Yoh,

"How is that unfair?"

"Takeyama-sensei always checks everyone's homework, Hanako this morning even panicked because she forgot to do it, and Takayama-sensei didn't get mad at her and you saw Ojii-san remember? You saw us do our homework last night right?" asked Hao,

"Yes,"

"And he sent us in the hall for doing our homework! He didn't even check it!" cried Yoh,

"Why didn't you ask Takeyama-sensei why he didn't check your homework?" asked Yohmei,

"We tried but he didn't want to listen!"cried Hao,

"Why would I get a phone call from the school then?" Yohmei wondered, rubbing his chin,

"Hao, Yoh is there something your not telling me?" The twins nodded.

"Because he got us in trouble, we tricked Takeyama-sensei." Yoh said quietly,

"That explains everything, I'll talk to this Takeyama, but next time don't get revenge on other people." Hao and Yoh nodded,

"Ojii-san what's revenge mean?" asked Hao,

"To seek or take vengeance for oneself or another person." said Yohmei,

"What is vengeance?" asked Yoh,

"A great violence or force. No more questions, it's getting late go eat and finish your homework and off to bed with you." said Yohmei.

The two boys nodded and went to the kitchen to get something to eat.They finished their homework and went to sleep.The next day Yoh and Hao hurried as fast as they could out of the house, Tamao was busy making breakfast for everyone. Hao and Yoh ran past the kitchen, Tamao was making toast, one of Anna's favorites. Just as Tamao pulled the hot piece of toast out of the toaster, they were gone."What happened to Anna-sama's (lady)toast!" Tamao panicked,

"Sorry Tamao-chan, were in a hurry. We owe you!" yelled Yoh,

"It's alright Yoh-sama!" she called back, and continued making breakfast for everyone.

Yoh and Hao ran past the kitchen, Anna stared at them until they left through the front door."Why are they always in a hurry?" asked Tamao.

"With those two it's hard to tell." said Anna, Tamao placed the toast in front of Anna and she started to eat it.

Yoh placed his skateboard on the ground, Hao stood behind his brother. "Hold on Hao" Hao nodded. Next thing Yoh and Hao were flying through the streets of Funbari. It was fast and both of them enjoyed it, Hao who was a klutz at using a skateboard or rollerblades let his brother do the work for him.Yoh had strangely good luck with skateboards and was also really fast when it came to them. Yoh enjoyed using his friend's skateboard a lot he bought one for himself.

Yoh and Hao sped through the street's of Funbari, Yoh was light-speed fast when it came to the skateboard, Hao almost countless time's almost let go, it was to fast, but experience flight for the first time.

Around the bend was Funbari Elementary, they were going to meet Manta early so they could play with him a little before class started.The front gate of the school loomed closer, in an effort to keep from crashing right into the school Yoh grabbed the side of the entrance gate and went quickly to the left.

"Watch out!" yelled Yoh and Hao, a boy looked up from underneath the tree he was sitting underneath.Yoh didn't complete the turn causing them to crash into a tree, a tree with someone underneath it! "You wanna get a concussion!" yelled Hao, Yoh looked at him, puzzled. "I don't know where that came from either." said Hao.

The boy just watched, waited, and slashed. The next thing the two Asakura's knew was they were on the ground sweating to death, while Yoh's skateboard was in two pieces. "How the heck did you do that!" yelled Yoh, "You owe me!"

"I owe you nothing, you came to me. I just protected myself." said the boy,

"What's your name!" demanded Hao,

"Tao Ren." he replied,

"Oh yeah the pointy hair guy, person."Yoh said,

"My name is Ren!" he yelled, the spike on his grew up and down repeatedly.

"Just for that, you will have to fight me."Yoh and Hao put up there fists.

"Let's do this!" the twins said in unison.

"Not like that you idiots, I mean a shaman fight."

"Your a shaman!" Hao gasped,

"Did you not notice my spirit?" Ren said sounding a bit disappointed, Yoh and Hao looked behind Ren, there in spirit form was a yellowish ball of energy it had an ancient Chinese war helmet on. "My name is Bason." the spirit replied.

"Where are your spirits?" asked Ren,

"We don't have any." Yoh mumbled,

"How do you expect to be a shaman that way!"

"We came to Tokyo for training that's why!" yelled Hao,

"We battle after school, at the cemetery."

"Which one?"

"Funbari cemetery where else." Yoh and Hao looked at each other dumbfounded, how could they be so stupid.

"After school, don't forget or I'll kill you."threatened Ren,

"Or he'll get you!" Bason interrupted.

"Quiet Bason!"

"Yes Master."

"That was strange..." Yoh trailed off when he turned around, Manta sat on the grass flipping through his dictionary.

"Hope Manta just got here." Hao whispered to his brother, Yoh nodded.

"Ohayou(Good Morning) Manta,"

"Ohayou" he mumbled,

"What are you looked up this time?" asked Hao, Manta stayed silent.

Suddenly Manta spoke, "A member of certain tribal societies who acts as a medium between the visible world and an invisible spirit world and who practises magic or sorcery for purposes of healing, divination, and control over natural events."

"What?"

"Isn't that what a shaman is?" asked Manta,

"You heard didn't you."

"Yup."

"Do you hate us Manta?" asked Yoh frowning,

"No I just wonder if that dictionary definition is right."Yoh and Hao beamed,

"We don't know, but sorry for not telling you Manta!" they both cried,

"It's ok I wouldn't tell anyone myself if I were one really.Can you explain to me what a shaman is really?"

Until the bell rang for class' to start Yoh and Hao talked about shamans, and what they could do. Forgetting about the shaman fight at Funbari cemetery later that day.

* * *

A/N: I added too many horrifics this time...I hope you all liked it though!I thought it would have been cute if Yoh called Hao 'Nii-chan' instead of 'Nii-san'! If they're is anything misspelled or any wrong grammar, please let me know! Thank you for reading my story!Review kudasai(please)! 

**Japanese Suffix(s)**

-chan: Used to express endearment, used mostly among girls. Also used among small boys, pets and lovers in a sense of cuteness.

-sama: Simply meaning Lord or Lady. "Dono" is of higher standing used mostly in ancient Japan.


	3. Reincarnation 3 Furano Hokkaido

A/N:A new chapter at last! I hope you all like it, sorry the chapter name is so...dull.Please enjoy it! Sorry about the little Japanese conversation Hao and Yoh have, I just wanted to add it in so badly!Also the suffix explaination is at the end of the story.Also if there's any suggestions for the chapter title please feel free to email(on profile)me or review me about it.I hope you like my third chapter! Review kudasai(please)!**

* * *

**

_**Reincarnation-3-Furano Hokkaido (富良野市, 北海道)**_

The day progressed as usual, Yoh and Hao would get in trouble.Takeyama-sensei would get angry with Hao and Yoh as usual. The only difference was, there was to be a 'shaman fight.' Asakura Hao and Asakura Yoh vs. Tao Ren. The school clock struck 5 o'clock, Yoh and Hao for once served there detention, and headed straight home.

After dinner Yoh and Hao were outside of their house climbing the trees, when Hao asked the time.

"Ima nanji desu ka?(What time is it?)" asked Hao,

"Shi-chi ji san-jyu-go fun.(7:35)" replied Yoh,

"Doushite(why)?"

"I feel like we forgot something." said Hao,

"Besides we actually served detention for once, I'm unsure." Hao added, while trying as hard as he could to think.

"I don't think we forgot any homework. Manta made sure we bringed everything." said Yoh,

"Oh well." Hao grinned, Yoh grinned as well.

* * *

The next day Hao and Yoh hurried out the door like usual, on the way to school they met up with Manta, the next victim to "try" out Yoh's new skateboard. 

"Hey Manta!" yelled Yoh and Hao, Manta looked in the direction of the voices.

"Look out Manta!" they yelled, Manta went bug-eyed at the last second,then crash! The three boys laid on the ground, Yoh's skateboard was nowhere in sight until, it fell on top of Manta's head.

"Ow,ow,ow!" Manta cried rubbing his head,

"What the heck was that?"Yoh and Hao pointed to the skateboard on the ground.

"Eh? So that's what hit me in the head, next thing it's flying mailboxes." Manta laughed,

Suddenly a shadow started to form above them, it got larger and larger. Yoh, Hao,and Manta looked up, indeed something was falling towards them.

"Manta take it back!" yelled Hao and Yoh,

"I take it back, I take it back!" Manta yelled panicking.

The supposively assumed mailbox was looming nearer, the boys ran in circles. Crashing into one another.Before impact they let out a terrified scream and hoped the "mailbox" didn't hit them.What landed was not a mailbox, but a boy.

"You didn't show up yesterday!" he yelled,

"Eh?"

The twins and Manta removed there hands from there eyes. Standing before them was not a mailbox, but Tao Ren.Very angered Ren's spike on his head grew twice it's size, storing up a huge amount of chi.

"Why didn't you show up yesterday?" yelled Ren,

"Eh?" the twins stared at him innocently,

"Don't you 'eh' me. What happened!"

"What are you talking about Ren?" asked Yoh,

"You were suppose to fight me!" The Asakura boys stared at Ren, totally clueless.

"I challenge you two, right here!" yelled Ren,

"But we told you we don't have guardian ghosts." the boys replied,

"What kind of shaman doesn't have a guardian ghost?" Ren mocked,

"Us." Hao and Yoh replied, Ren and Manta just starred dumbfounded at the twins. How could they be so stupid?

"Ren can't we just talk about this?" suggested Yoh,

"I do my talking with my Kwan Dao."

"C'mon Ren cut us some slack."

"You both are already slackers."said Ren and Manta at once.

Without a warning Ren already swung his Kwan Dao at the twins,the two jumped out of it's way.

"Let's see if you pass my test."

"Test? But we never studied!" exclaimed Hao and Yoh.

Ren jabbed the Kwan Dao right at them, the two ducked and jumped when Ren pulled back and aimed for their legs.Manta stared at his watch, it was quarter past seven.

"Were gonna be late you guys." Manta said,

"Besides you been at it for 20 minutes."

The three stopped, panting.Ren grinned.

"Your good, consider the match post-poned."

"So were not fighting you?"asked Hao,

"No.You seem good at dodging, it would be fun to watch you run when you finally become an official shaman."

"Hey were that word!" yelled Hao and Yoh.

Ren and Manta just laughed.

"I'll be waiting until you get a guardian spirit." The two nodded.

"Like I always say Hao, everything will work out."said Yoh, grinning.

"C'mon, were gonna be late you guys!" cried Manta.

Yoh and Hao got back on there skateboard, "Do you guys want a lift?" asked Yoh,

"Sure!" beamed Manta. He always wanted to ride a skateboard, he was like Hao. I total klutz when it came to using such things.

"What about you Ren?" asked Yoh,

"I prefer to walk."

"But you said you had to stick to us until we get a guardian ghost." Hao said slyly.

"Oh fine."sighed Ren.

He climbed behind Manta, and the four sped away like a bullet towards Funbari elementary.

* * *

Days turned into weeks, into months. Summer came and gone and at last it was winter.It came to the final stretch of the school year. Just two weeks after New year's came the announcement from the school. The notice sent out that Funbari elementary would go to Furano for 5 days. It was a sort of tradition as congrats for the 6th graders for passing into junior high. 

This was Yoh and Hao's first school trip. To somewhere so far as well, Hokkaido was the northern island of Japan, where the city of Furano is. Funbari elementary was one of the top school's of Tokyo and could afford the funds for such a trip.

At long last everyone reached the resort at Furano. "Wow this place is huge!" both the Asakura twins said at once.

"I come here every year, it's not that great." said Manta,

"Your right it isn't that great, it's too cold why did I agree to this again?" said Anna shivering, Tamao gave Anna an extra scarf.

"I never knew Anna was sensitive to the cold." said Hao,

"Me neither." said Yoh.

"Um, are,are we going skiing?" stammered Tamao,

"The 3rd grader's get lessons after the 2nd graders." replied Manta,Tamao smiled happily.

"You always wanted to go skiing haven't you Tamao-chan?" asked Yoh,

"V-v-very much master Yoh. It looks like fun!" Yoh chuckled, Hao just rolled his eyes along with Ren.Manta looked at his watch, it was soon time for the 3rd graders to start there lessons.

"The lessons are starting soon!" said Manta,

"Who needs lessons, let's wing it!" cried the twins,

"Yes go break your necks.Good idea." Ren said sarcastically.

All of them, yes even Anna, climbed on the ski lift to go up the mountain, at the top was where the lessons would be held. Skiing and Snowboarding lessons were available along with rentals. Once up the mountain Tamao and Manta signed up for lessons. Ren already learned how to ski while Anna just came to watch. Yoh and Hao got rental snowboards while Ren was half way down the mountain.

"Not fair Ren!" Ren just smirked not looking where he was going and nearly hit a tree. The twins laughed.

"This is gonna be so easy like using a skateboard."said Yoh,

"Not if both your feet are bolted to the board." said Hao pointing at the board,

"Eh? Well guess I gotta wing it!" said Yoh excitedly, Hao sighed and stood up.

"Well guess I'll try it. I hope I don't fall flat on my face." said Hao,

"Just watch how a pro does it Nii-chan!" said Yoh, Hao looked at Yoh, Yoh was also ready to go and tried to push forward and fell flat on his face.

"So that's how a pro does it!" Hao said laughing, "Let me try."

Hao was surprised to see that he was moving, and picking up speed fast! "Yatta!(I did it!)" cried Hao,

"Hao's too good." Yoh said trying again, ending with the same result.Hao was half way down the mountain catching quickly up with Ren.

"Yo."

"Asakura?"

"No, Hao Asakura." said Hao looking strangely at Ren,

"How did you catch up, don't tell me you have a talent." Ren said smirking,

"Ren you idiot!" Hao said speeding farther, reaching a jump.

"Wah! I donno how to do jumps!" panicked Hao,

"Your in for it!" laughed Ren,

"Shut up you!"

The jump came closer and closer, gave Hao the impression he was going to look very stupid,continued forward. Suddenly someone came next to Hao gained speed and got on the jump, doing a 180 and landing back on the ground.

"I'll try that!" Hao said, imitating the guy in front, Hao pulled the 180 off.

"Yatta!(I did it!)" Hao said triumphantly,_"Now to catch up to the guy." _thought Hao,Hao finally caught up with the young boy who sped past him.

"Yo." The boy turned around and waved,

"Hiya."

"How did you do that?" asked Hao

"Did you just start snowboarding?"

"Yeah."

"When we reach the bottom, I'll give you some tips."

"Thanks. My name's Asakura Hao."

"I'm Horohoro." he said pushing his sky blue bangs out of his face.

"Did you get lessons Hao-dude?"

"No."

"Dumb-luck!" Horohoro said laughing, reaching the bottom. Few seconds later Ren reached the bottom.

"That was unfair Hao!" complained Ren,

"How nice of you to say sore loser." Hao said sticking out his tongue.

"Eh? Who's this dude?" asked Horohoro,

"Dude?" replied Ren,

"He's Tao Ren,a friend of mine."

"You mean rival!" cried Ren,

"Hiya, I'm Horohoro. Nice to meet you." said Horohoro,

"Nice to know your a shaman." said Ren,

"A shaman?" said Hao in surprise,

"Yup. My spirits name is Kororo, she in my snowboard. I'll show you. I'll glide down that cliff." Horohoro said pointing to the steep cliff that was marked with a danger sign.

"Your crazy!" cried Hao,

"More like suicide." said Ren,

"What?" both Horohoro and Hao said, Ren slapped his forehead,

"By any chance is your last name Asakura, Horohoro?"

"No it's-"Horohoro was cut off,

"Are you saying we have the same name cause he's just as stupid as me and Yoh?" Hao said glaring at Ren, Ren smirked,

"Whatever could you mean Hao?" Ren said innocently,

"Wanna see me guild down still?" asked Horohoro,

"I guess" said Hao,

"Suicide." said Ren.

"I'll take that as a yes." said Horohoro leading them to the cliff. As the snow started to fall, a new blanket of snow soon covered the area where Horohoro was going to make his daredevil move.

* * *

A/N:It seems abnormal for them to go on a skiing trip, I know. But how would I introduce Horohoro, I had no other idea, espically if he lives all the way in Hokkaido and, well it seems over rated for elementary students!And Ren seems too smart for a 3rd grader! That's Ren for you!I hope you enjoyed it! If there's any grammar/spelling mistakes please let me know!Sorry my summary for "chan" is not good! Review kudasai(please)! 

**Japanese Glossery**

-chan: Used to express endearment, used mostly among girls. Also used among small boys, pets and lovers in a sense of cuteness.

Furano Japan-One of the many ski resorts in Japan, this one in particualar is located on Japan's northern island, Hokkaido.


	4. Reincarnation 4 Lost Till Morning

A/N: Wow! Finally updated! I hope you all like it! Review kudasai(please)!

* * *

**_Reincarnation-4-Lost till Morning_**

Standing at the top of the cliff, Ren and Hao stared down the cliff. "Are you sure about this Horohoro?" asked Hao.

"Positive,"

"Suicide," Ren simply said.

"Instead of watching, you guys should come with me,"

"I don't want to waste my mana on foolish things," said Ren.

"It would be fun!" said Hao getting excited.

"You don't have a spirit! It's suicide!" yelled Ren,.

"I don't know what that is, but I'll be fine!" Hao said, holding his arm out. Suddenly a bird landed on Hao's arm.

"I'll get down with her."said Hao.

"Where did you get that?" asked Horohoro and Ren.

"Found her on the way up, I kept it a secret." said Hao, grinning.

"She's pretty. Not as pretty as Kororo though," said Horohoro looking at the shining blue bird on Hao's arm.

"Her name's Kousetsu," Hao said putting her in spirit form and placing her in his body.

"What is she suppose to do?" asked Ren.

"Watch." said Hao closing his eyes. Suddenly wings sprouted from Hao's back, his wings looked like angel wings but clear like ice, topped with snow, as it poured from the sky.

"That's so pretty," said Horohoro, Ren thought the same thing as he stared at Hao's wings.

"Ready to go down Horohoro?" asked Hao, Horohoro nodded.

"Let's go Kororo!" shouted Horohoro jumping off the cliff.

"Yeah!" Hao said.

"Idiot, you never learned to fly!" yelled Ren, as Hao yanked Ren's scarf, making Ren follow Hao down the cliff.

Hao began flapping his wings, and dropped Ren, when Hao flapped his wings, small chunks of ice fell off his wings.

"Kisama!(You!)" yelled Ren holding his Kwan Dao waiting to hit the ground so he could use his mana to cushion the fall. Ren fell past Horohoro.

"Ren-dude your falling!" panicked Horohoro.

"It's Asakura's fault!" he yelled, falling faster.

"I'll save you Ren-dude!" cried Horohoro.

"Don't worry Horohoro, Ren will be fine," Hao said catching up to Horohoro.

"I find it cool that you can glide down like that, but flying is fun too!" said Hao.

Hao wore ski goggles to keep the ice out of his eyes. In the sunlight, Hao looked like an angel coming down from heaven. For Ren who was waiting at the bottom. This was not the case, to him Hao was more like a devil with angel wings.

Reaching the bottom, Ren punched Hao in the head, just before landing.

"Idiot!" yelled Ren, Hao laid on the fresh fallen snow, Hao looked up with snow all over his face, Kousetsu was on top of Hao's back.

"Idiot! You punched me!" yelled Hao messaging his head.

"You made me waste my mana going down that stupid cliff!"yelled Ren.

"I'm sorry you have so little mana!" yelled Hao.

"How do you suggest we get back up!" yelled Ren, Hao turned to Horohoro.

"Horohoro how do we get back?"

"Idiot," Ren said slapping his forehead.

"I always get lost, but my sister is with my friend Yuki, Yuki knows the forest inside and out. She guides me and my sister out everytime. It's odd how all forests look the same, but their not," Horohoro said laughing.

"Where is this sister and friend of yours?" asked Ren.

"She lives in a log cabin out here," Horohoro said walking forward holding his snowboard, while Kororo followed.

"She lives North of here," said Horohoro.

"Your going East. I maybe stupid but at least I know that,"

"You saying something Hao-dude!" growled Horohoro.

"I'm saying North is that way," said Hao pointing with his right arm.

"Buffoons that's South, North is that way," said Ren pointing to the left.

"Whatever let's go!" yelled Horohoro.

"Don't get us even more lost then we are Horohoro,"

"Shut up Hao-dude,"

"Both of you shut up," said Ren.

Trudging through the snow the boys found a log cabin in the forest.

"This is Yuki's place!"

"Smokes coming from the chimney, I don't get why we just didn't follow the smoke," said Hao.

"I can't believe you said something smart!" said Ren sarcastically.

Horohoro knocked on the door, no one answered. Horohoro knocked a bit harder, then a young girl with long sky blue hair and wearing pink clothing similar to Horohoro's opened the door.

"Hi, Horohoro your finally done snowboarding?"asked the girl.

"Yeah Pirika. Some friends of mine got lost and we need Yuki's help," said Horohoro pointing at Hao and Ren.

"Come in first, you must be cold," said Pirika.

"You have no idea," Ren said glaring at Horohoro and Hao.

The three-some walked into the log cabin.It was warm inside the little cottage,it gave a warm atmosphere, a fire was blazing in the fireplace. It was decorated with caribou trophy's. The kitchen was next to the fireplace,a large cauldron was over the fire. There was one window near the dining table. Across the table was a bed, next to it was a huge tub for washing clothes. A red carpet decorated the wooden floor. And a bookshelf along the wall near the window. At the dining table sat Yuki,her shoulders were hunched over and her head down.

"Hiya Yuki!" Yuki looked up from her writing, she brushed her light blue bangs from her eyes.

"Hello there Horohoro, had fun snowboarding?" she said smiling sweetly.

"Yeah,but my friends would like a way back to the summit," said Horohoro.

"I see, you should stay awhile. My name's Yuki, bet you already knew that.What are your names?" asked Yuki walking back to the table, Pirika followed along with Hao,Horohoro,and Ren.

"Watashi wa Asakura Hao desu ka.(My name's Hao Asakura.)"

"I'm Tao Ren." they said sitting on the chairs around the dining table. The cabin was very westernized.

Yuki got up and served tea. "Are you still writing the rough draft?" asked Horohoro.

"I'm nearly finished,"

"Rough draft?"

"Yuki-nee is a writer," said Pirika.

"Is your name Kyufuyu Yuki?" asked Hao.

"Yes, have you read one of my books?" asked Yuki.

"No, but I know someone who does, if only I had one of your books , so you could autograph it." said Hao sadly.

"I got at least three copies of all my books," said Yuki.

"Which would you like?" asked Yuki.

"Blackwater-Red Rose Sonata," asked Hao.

"My most resent. Who do I make it out to Hao?"

"Kyoyama Anna," Yuki autographed the book and gave it to Hao.

"Thank you Yuki-san!" Hao said bowing, hitting his head against the table.

"Idiot,"

"Are you okay Hao-dude!"

"Daijyobo Hao-san!(Are you okay Hao!)" asked Pirika.

"Un, daijyobo.(I'm fine.)"Hao said grinning.

"Why are you getting something for Anna?" asked Ren.

"Anna never read this one hopefully, she might cut me some slack," grinned Hao.

"Anna read everyone of Yuki-san's books cept this one. I'm the one who always picks them up at home and puts them away," Hao sighed.

"Anna must really like romance novels," said Pirika.

"Anna likes romance!" exclaimed Hao and Ren.

"No wonder the titles sounded so lovey-dovey!" cried Hao.

"Anna is so scary!" cried Hao, Ren smiled while the everyone laughed at Hao,while he was in utter shock. They all continued to talk until night fall.

"You might as well stay the night. It's very late," said Pirika looking at the clock.

"But it's a class trip,"

"I'll explain to them tomorrow, get some rest." said Yuki.

"Were gonna get in so much trouble! I hope they never noticed!" panicked Hao.

"Why do you care, you get in trouble everyday," replied Ren.

"There's that and Yoh, I'm worried about him," said Hao.

"He's at least with everyone else, he's probably more worried about you, Hao,"

"Ren right now I'm not acting like the big brother,"

"Age doesn't matter, tomorrow were going straight back to Yoh no matter what,"

"Thanks Ren, I feel better," Yuki turned off the lights, the cabin was lit by many oil lamps. Yuki sat at the table writing. Horohoro and Pirika slept next to each other along with Hao and Ren sleeping in a straight line. The snow began to fall outside the cabin.

* * *

Yoh sat on the couch in the lounge at the resort they were staying at. Yoh starred at the fire, he had a blanket wrapped around him to keep him warm. It was midnight. The grandfather clock in the lounge chimed twelve times. Yoh tried to fight the tears back, it was midnight and Hao and Ren weren't back yet. Yoh didn't want to cry, so Hao wouldn't see him when he came through the door any minute. At least that's what Yoh believed. Yoh sighed, "Where are you Hao?" he whispered to himself. Yoh suddenly heard footsteps coming closer, Yoh turned around, "Hao!" but to Yoh's disappointment it was only Anna. 

"It's just you Anna,"

"Why are you still awake Yoh?" asked Anna.

"Hao isn't back yet," Anna looked at the clock.

"Are you worried about him?" asked Anna.

"Hao,just went somewhere without telling me. Hao would always tell me. Always let me come, always together. Something must have happened!" Yoh said almost crying.

"Don't be stupid Yoh!" Yoh looked at Anna.

"Anna."

"If he doesn't come back I'll make him do a 1000 laps for making you cry,"

"Anna...now I'm more worried about Hao wanting to stay away if he heard you."

"I'm trying to comfort you and this is how you repay me!"yelled Anna.

"But thank you Anna I feel a little better, everything will work out," Yoh smiled, Anna smiled slightly trying to hide it.

"Go back to sleep Yoh. Me,you, Manta, and Tamao will look for him tomorrow, and we will find him!"

"Yes!" Yoh followed Anna out of the lounge, before Anna went into her room Yoh stopped her.

"Anna,"

"What now?"

"If your ever sad, tell me ok?" Yoh said embracing Anna.

"What are you talking about Yoh, I'm never sad!" she said pushing Yoh away, Yoh was a little shocked but smiled, Anna entered her room.

"Oyasumi(Good night)."

"Oyasumi nasai,"Anna closed the door.

"If I'm ever sad, it's when I'm away from you. Yoh hold me again when I'm sad. I'll be happy as long as I'm with you." whispered Anna to herself. Sitting behind the door, Yoh moved away from the door.

"I'll never leave you, if it makes you happy Anna," and with that Yoh walked back to him room. The snow continued to fall.

* * *

The next morning, Hao and everyone woke up early. 

"Yoh here I come!" yelled Hao.

"Not so early in the morning!" growled Ren, Ren obviously wasn't a morning person unlike Horohoro.

Yuki went to open the door, and gasped.

"What is it Yuki!" asked Horohoro.

"Were s-s-snowed in!"

* * *

A/N: I hope you like the little extra(I'm sorry the joke is dirty)(Laughs)

* * *

**OMAKE(オマケ)!!**

"Her name is Kousetsu," Hao said putting her in spirit form, placing her in his body.

"Hao-dude how do you write out 'kosetsu'?" asked Horohoro.

"Like this?"

こうせつ(Kosetsu)

"He m-means kanji!" stammered Ren.

"Like this I think," said Hao writing in the snow.

交接 (sexual intercourse is kosetsu in Japanese)

"Fool! Her name really can't mean that!" yelled Ren.

"Yeah Hao-dude." agreed Horohoro making a disgusted face.

"Eh?"

"It says..." Horohoro said whispering in Hao's ear.

"What!" exclaimed Hao.

"Anna!" Hao cried.

"Who's Anna?" asked Horohoro.

"You don't want to know. This is how you write 'kosetsu'." said Ren writing in the snow.

降雪 (snowfall / snow is also kousetsu in Japanese)

"I thought 'snow' had to be in there!" said Hao,(雪-kanji for snow)

"Where did you get such an idea, kosetsu was spelt like that!" asked Ren.

"Anna said she wanted 'kosetsu' with Yoh. I said you want 'snowfall' with Yoh? She yelled at me and wrote out 交接," Hao said pointing to the kanji in the snow.

" I thought she was just showing me how to write it," finished Hao.

"Hao,"

"Yes?"

"You're an idiot!" yelled Ren.

* * *

A/N:That joke was so dirty! I'm sorry I had to add it in, when I was trying to come up with a name for Hao's spirit and I came across it.Sorry it was all so cliché.I have something to say that doesn't involve this fanfic(well sorta) check out the latest issue of Shonen Jump, oddly 'heart-filled' moments happened in Shaman King and Naruto, oddly the fics I just recently updated.(Laughs) Something I wanted to mention the book Yuki autographed for Hao, called Blackwater-Red Rose Sonata, I plan on actually doing a fic by that name, making Yoh and Anna the lovers for the story! Please look forward to it! 

I have a character sketch, plus a coloured picture of Yuki on my deviantart, please check it out.(The url is on my profile.) I hope you all enjoyed chapter 4. Yes I know 3rd graders shouldn't know this stuff.(Ren's smart, and Hao and Horohoro just find things out some how.) If they're is any spelling/grammar mistakes please let me know! Review kudasai(please)!

**Japanese Glossary**

Why Pirika called Yuki, "Yuki-nee"?-Pirika is mainly referring to Yuki as an older sister. "Nee-chan" means older sister. I just made it Yuki-nee, it still gives the same message that she's calling her "older sister".

-san: put simply as the English suffix, for Mrs,Miss, and Mr. It's much more useful then using all the those titles!


	5. Reincarnation 5 Under the Lone Pine Tree

A/N:Tada! Chapter 5!Please enjoy your meal.(laughs) Review Kudasai(please)!**_

* * *

_**

**_Reincarnation-5-Under the Lone Pine Tree_**

"Snowed in!"They all cried, yuki removed herself from the doorway. Snow blocked the doorway, and a little snow fell from the huge barracade.

"I don't mind the snow,but this is too much!" cried Horohoro,

"You said it!" cried Hao,

"I'll never see Yoh or Manta again!" Hao paniced,

"It's not that bad Hao-dude." Horohoro said slapping Hao on the back, Hao grinned half-heartedly. Yoh always said, it would always work out. And his younger brother was right.

"Wonderful."Ren simply said sarcastically,

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll explain everything to your teacher when we get back!" cried Yuki,

"It's okay Yuki,we got ourselves in this." Hao said grinning.

"You mean Horohoro got us into this." Ren said flatly,

"Ren-dude!"

"This isn't helping!" yelled Pirika,

"We need to think of an idea to blow all this snow away." said Yuki,

"The snow's to heavy for Kousetsu to blow away." Hao said letting Kousetsu perch on his arm.

"Nii-chan. Why not use Kororo." suggested Pirika,

"Stupid girl, what will that do?!" yelled Ren,

"I don't see you coming up with any ideas! Let me finish talking!" yelled Pirika.

Ren looked at her shocked,yet disguished that his lips would not obey him,when talking back to her.

"Horohoro freeze all the snow in the doorway, while Mr.Loud-mouth, use that spear thing of yours to shatter the ice."

"That's Kwan Dao!" Ren added,

"And it will make a pathway! My little sister is so smart!" Horohoro said hugging her, she smiled.

"At least I thought of something." she said eyeing Ren. Ren looked away,grunting, Hao just smiled.

"Kororo! Into the snowboard!"

Kororo did as her master commanded and went into the snowboard.Launching an icy breeze at the snow, turning it into ice.

"Bason!" With one swing Ren/Bason sharttered the ice, Horohoro created with Kororo,

_"I'm coming Yoh!"_ Hao thought.

* * *

"It would be so much fun,to play in the snow, if we weren't looking for Hao!" said Yoh looking out the window, his hands and face pressed against the window,withdrawing to rub the foggy window with his sleeve. 

"Soon we can go look for him, Yoh." said Manta patting Yoh on the shoulder.

"It'll all work out!" Yoh grinned,

"T-t-t-that's the spirit master Yoh!" Tamao squeeked, hopeing Yoh would hear.

"Thanks Tamao-chan!" Yoh beamed,

"Remember be safe now,children." Takeyama-sensei said, "And I hope you wipe-out Asakura." he said under his breath as he passed Yoh,

"That wasn't very nice!" said Manta,

"Oh well." Yoh said. It wasn't that important, what was important was finding Hao.

Yoh,Manta,Anna,and Tamao left the ski lodge and looked around the bottom of the hill, where Yoh last saw Ren and Hao.

"What do you remember Yoh?" asked Manta,

"Yes Yoh,what?" Anna said giving that if I-find-you-I'm-gonna-kill-you look, Yoh giggled nervously,

"Please don't let Anna find Hao." Yoh prayed,

"Yoh!Where did you last see those idiots!" yelled Anna,

"Um,right here." he said "I remember wiping out, then watched Hao catch up to Ren,then he started following a boy with spiky blue hair.Then Hao did these cool flips then,him,Ren, and that boy started talking then he pointed to something then they walked away."

"What was he pointing at?" asked Manta,

Yoh walked exactly to where Horohoro was standing and pointed in the same direction. Yoh pointed to a sign above a cliff that read: 危ない(danger)

"Why,would,they,go,up,there?!"Yoh and Manta breathed.

"They wouldn't would they?! Yoh! Has Hao been acting strange?"

"No,why Manta?" asked Yoh,confused.

"Oh thank goodness!"

"Manta, Hao's too stupid to know the meaning of that word." said Anna,

"What word?" asked Yoh,

''True."

"What word?"

"I bet Yoh doesn't even know." said Anna,

"What word?" cried Yoh for the thrid time,

"Suicide,you stupid!"yelled Anna,

"What's that word mean?''asked Yoh,

"Told you." Anna stated.

"Let's go up there!There might be some clue!" said Manta,

"I hope that clue,isn't there spirits or broken bodies..."Anna trailed off,

"A-anna-sama please don't say that infront of master Yoh." Tamao said shyly,

"Yoh's half-way up,how is that saying it 'infront'of him?"

At the top of the cliff, there was no sign of the three being up there.The snow had already covered their tracks.And their own.

"Look over there."Tamao said pointing to some smoke.

"A fire?"questioned Yoh,

"Maybe, or a house?Maybe Hao's down there?"

"I hope so Manta!Let's go check it out!"

"All the way down there,pretty far." Manta said looking down,

"Anna."

"I'm on it."Anna said summoning a bird like spirit.She summonded a blazing phoeniz spirit.

"Speical Itako-style intergation!"Anna said throwing the spirit flame phoenix at Yoh, with her prayer beads.

Instantly,Yoh grew wings of flames,"i'll see you back with Hao and Ren." said Yoh,

"Will you be okay?"asked Manta,

"Whatever spirit Anna summonds is a good spirit, I'll be fine." said Yoh smiling, then he jumped,"Let's go Kazan!" And Yoh's firey wings began flapping to the bottom,of the forest below.

Yoh landed with a thud on the forest floor,buried in snow,"Where's a St.Benard when you need one?"Yoh laughed, flapping his wings making the snow melt all around him,the snow behind him colaspped along with the snow infornt of him. The snow piled up to Yoh's knees."We have a lot of work to do Kazan." Yoh said flapping his wings.Causing warm air to melt the snow.

* * *

"Why did all that snow,suddenly fall down?"asked Pirika, 

"I wonder too."said Yuki,

"It must be a sign that something's out to get you,for doing this to us Horohoro." Ren said 'yanking on Horohoro's chain'.

"What!I'm sorry Mr.Whatever-you-are!Please don't eat me!" Horohoro cried,

"Don't be so stupid Horohoro,he was just teasing you."Pirika said, eyeing Ren. Ren just snikkered.

"At least we came a long way." said Hao looking back.

* * *

"At least we came a long way." Yoh said looking back. 

"Yoh came into a clearing,there in the clearing, was a lone pine tree.Yoh sighed,"Just like that time..."his voice trailed off.

_"Yoh!Yoh!" Yoh looked up,he heard his older brother's voice, in the pouring rain._

_"Nii-chan!"he cried out,wiping the tears away._

_The day started out with the two twins playing outside,going to far into the Izumo forest,suddenly Yoh got sepreated from Hao. It soon started to rain,Yoh took shelter under a lone pine tree,in a clearing._

_"Yoh! I found you!" Hao cried when he hugged his little brother, "Nii-chan!I was so scared!" Yoh sobbed, crying on his brother's shoulder._

_"Nii-chan,I promise,I promist never to cry again if we lose each other, I want to be brave like you."_

_"Yoh, I was scared too." Cluching his other half tighter._

_"Nii-chan." Yoh whispered,_

_"Yoh promise to never call me 'Nii-chan' again."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because,Yoh, Just because." Hao said sadly,_

_"Okay...Hao."_

Yoh blinked away a few tears. "I promised Nii-chan." Yoh whispered, "But I'm sorry I broke one of my promises." he said looking sadly at the tree.

Yoh made a pathway to the tree, and sat under it. It was covered from top to bottom with snow. Yoh sighed, "Just like that day, Nii-chan." he said wiping tears away.

* * *

Up ahead was a large pine tree, all alone,Hao staired at it,with a bitter-sweet smile, he recalled what happened to him and Yoh, two years ago. 

"I wasn't brave Yoh,not at all little brother, I cried and cried. But I didn't want you to know. You always looked up to me,and thought I was brave."

"Hao-dude?"

Hao,whom had been stairing at the snow-covered ground looked up, "Are you okay?"asked Horohoro concerned, everyone looked concerned,even Ren.

"What's wrong everyone?" Hao asked,

"Why are you crying?" asked Pirika,

Kororo sat on Horohoro's shoulder,crying along with Hao. Hao touched his cheek, it was wet,with warm tears."Why am I crying?" he whispered to himself, he wiped the tears away, and smiled.

"I'm sorry everyone, I don't know what happened. Let's keep going." Everyone nodded,but ocassionally,someone looked back at Hao. The lonely pine tree came closer and closer, Hao wished,and hoped that just maybe,maybe Yoh would be there.

Finally the last of the ice was broken,and they stood face to face.

"Nii-chan!"

"Huh?Yoh!" Hao said when his little brother hugged him,

"I missed you, where were you?" asked Yoh, letting go. Hao blinked a few tears back,

"We got snowed in at Yuki's house." Hao said pointing at Yuki,

"My name's Kyufuyu Yuki." she said bowing,

"I'am Asakura Yoh." Yoh bowed,

"Hey Yoh. I'm Usui Horokeu, just call me Horohoro' kay?"

"Sure thing Horohoro!" Yoh grinned,

"I'm Horohoro's little sister, Pirika.: Yoh waved,

"Asakura." Ren said looking at Yoh,

"Yes?" both Hao and Yoh said,

"Not you,dolt, Yoh."Ren faced Yoh, "Where did the wings come from?"

Yoh scratched his head, Yoh removed the spirit flame from his body. The phoenix perched on his shoulder,"This is Kazan,Anna summond him."

"Weird, I have an ice spirit named Kousetsu." Hao said having Kousetsu perch on his shoulder.

"The path is clear let's go." Ren said ten meters away."When did you get there Ren-dude!" Horohoro exclamed.

Everyone hurried to catch up with Ren,only the Asakura twins stayed behind, since both the pathes met they didn't need to worry. They sat under the tree. "Yoh."

"Yes?"

"You broke your promise stupid, you called me 'Nii-chan' and ment it." Hao said a smile tugged at his lips.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I'm glad you did."

"Eh?"

"Never mind Yoh. Let's catch up with them!"

"Yeah!" And so the two dashed after the others,leaving behind the lone pine tree and a few broken promises and memories. While the lone pine tree, seemed less lonely.

"Near the end of the day, Yoh and the others came home safely. I'm so relieved. Yuki explained to Takeyama-sensei, he seemed a bit grumpy hey came back,but I'm glad Hao's back,along with meeting Horohoro and Pirika. That weird spirit of Horohoro's keeps stairing at me..." -Manta

* * *

A/N:I hoped you liked it, it used to be so short then I added more, then it was too long! Now here's the end result, I hope you like it!And the Manta thing, just like the manga!Oh if your just curious,Kazan has the same kanji as 'volcano' so don't get any weird ideas like from last chapter! If they're is any spelling/grammar problems please tell me!Review kudasai(please) 


	6. Reincarnation 6 New Students

A/N: This was written almost...hmm well, it was a long time ago. Five months? So it's kinda a crude, I felt the urge to post it up! I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense! Review kudasai(please)!

* * *

**_Reincarnation-6- New Students_**

Ren finally fought Yoh and Hao, since Kosetsu and Kazan stuck around, Ren ended up losing, making him stay around, to observe the two tricksters. But everyone knew that Ren enjoyed being with them.

A couple of months later . . .

"We have a new student." Announced Takahashi-sensei,

"His name is . . . "

---

"That new guy is really nice, when he talks he sounds strange." Said Hao,

"I know." Both Manta and Yoh agreed,

"Wonder if we can trick him?" Hao said grinning mischievously,

"That's mean!" said Yoh,

"Pirika says there's a new girl in her class." Said Horohoro,

"Really?" asked the twins,

"Yeah, she knows little Japanese, and hangs around the new guy. She made friends with Pirika."

"Speaking of that annoying girl, here she comes." Said Ren, nearly falling out of the tree, he was sitting up top of, when he said that.

Pirika, Anna, and Tamao along with the new boy and girl came with them.

"Hey there." Said Yoh, Tamao and the new girl looked shyly at the group of boys.

Pirika waved her over, "This is Jeanne." Pirika said, the shy girl smiled and waved, her skin was very pale and made her pale grey hair stick out, along with her scarlet eyes.

"She knows only French." Anna said, "I wish, I knew French." Anna said under her breath.

The new boy stepped up and bowed.

"And most of you know, who I'am." He said,

"For a guy from England, you sure know Japanese well. When you talk it sounds so cool." Said Manta,

"Thank you." He thanked in English, everyone looked at him strangely,

"Pardon me." He laughed,

"Still not used to speaking Japanese, Lyserg?" asked Yoh, Lyserg laughed, "Yeah."

"You know what is really interesting!"

"Eh?" they all directed their attention to Pirika,

"Lyserg and Jeanne met each other on the plane, so that's how they know each other!"

"Weird." The twins said,

"Hm? Are you two brothers?" asked Lyserg,

"Duh. I'm Asakura Hao, the eldest."

"I'm Asakura Yoh. I'm the youngest right Nii-chan?" Yoh said grinning,

"Oi, Yoh don't call me that!" Hao yelled chasing his brother.

"Cheng(stupid)." Ren scoffed, Lyserg looked at Ren,

"Do you know another language then Japanese?" he asked,

"I'm Chinese." Said Ren, glaring at Lyserg,

"I was wondering why some teacher's were calling you 'Lian', it just sounded so un-Japanese, Ren-dude." Horohoro commented,

"Like 'Horokeu' is very Japanese!" Ren shot back,

"At least it's more Japanese then 'Lian'."

"Kisama!(Bastard!)"

"Does that idiot always have to use that thing when your brother annoys him?" asked Anna annoyed.

"Hey Lyserg, how long has that fairy been there?" asked Manta,

"What?" they all said, Jeanne went over and beckoned the fairy to come to her.

"Vien ici(Come here)." The fairy floated over to her.

"This is my spirit ally Morphea. I got her when I was six."

"Honto (really)?" Yoh and Hao said,

"Yeah, for my sixth birthday after mastering dowsing."

"Dowsing?" asked Hao and Yoh.

Before Lyserg could explain dowsing, Manta had found the definition and read it out loud. "To use a divining rod to search for underground water or minerals."

"That's what it is, boy Manta your fast at looking words up." Lyserg sighed impressed at how fast he was. Manta blushed with embrassment, "It's nothing." He whispered.

"You know what Hao."

"Eh?"

"Were making more and more friends that are shamans." Said Yoh,

"Oh didn't you know, Jeanne's a shaman too." Said Lyserg pointing to her, she blinked.

"What!" everyone said including Anna and Ren, the ones who usually would have noticed first. Yet her shamanic powers were unknown to the group.

"You're a shaman?!" they all exclaimed, Jeanne didn't understand but just smiled and replied, "Oui(yes)."

"Her spirit is kinda large, so we never see it often, its inside a medium." Explained Lyserg,

"You've seen it Lyserg?" asked Yoh, Lyserg nodded.

"What kind of a medium does she keep it in?" asked Anna,

"Well . . . " Lyserg trailed off, suddenly the bell rang.

"Well I guess, but lunch is over." Said Horohoro,

"See you later." Everyone said, heading back to class.

After school, everyone crowded around near the school gate, waiting for Hao and Yoh.

"I swear when we get home . . . " grumbled Anna,

"Anna-sama . . . " Tamao whimpered,

Suddenly everyone heard a crashing noise. Everyone turned towards it. Afterwards all they heard was three people yelling at each other, another crash, and the twins running out the gate. They ran past their group of friends, an angry teacher stood at the gate yelling for the two tricksters to come back. Everyone just sighed as they followed the two twins.

---

"WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING?!" yelled Ren and Anna,

"Well you see . . . " began Hao

"During our detention we made ice cubes with Kosetsu, and they went down the teachers back and . . . " said the twins,

In the end everyone just glared at the two twins, they didn't want to hear anymore.

"Now Jeanne can show us her medium."Pirika said with excitement, Lyserg explained to her what they meant. Jeanne understood English but couldn't speak it.

Everyone watched closely as Jeanne opened her book-bag revealing a silver customized gun. Everyone gasped, Lyserg just smiled.

"I was pretty surprised myself." He said,

Whatever was in Jeanne's gun was a very powerful spirit, now it will be sometime until the actual fun began.

* * *

A/N: I apologize to anyone who knows Chinese (I honestly don't know if it's Mandarin or Cantonese. You would have to ask my friend ahaha.) and the French was Québécois French, and I'm not sure if it's the same as the French spoken in France. More importantly, I hope you enjoyed chapter six, and that were nearly done half the story! Once again I'm sorry it's so messed up. If they're any spelling/grammar mistakes please let me know! Review kudasai(please)! 


	7. Reincarnation 7 Akumu 悪夢

A/N: An update! Yay! I was so lazy, it took me forever to even think of typing this out. Gotta post all the chapters before second semester! Well enjoy! Review kudasai(please)!**_  
_**

* * *

**_  
Reincarnation-7-Akumu (悪夢)_**

After many months together, Jeanne finally began to understand Japanese. Lyserg and Jeanne's shamanic abilities began to show more, and everyone had become closer friends.

"Guess what!" Yoh said randomly during lunch break, "what Yoh?" Asked Manta,

"Over spring break, me, Hao, Anna, and Tamao-chan are going back to Izumo, and . . . "

"And?" Everyone questioned,

"You're all invited to come!" Beamed Yoh,

Everyone fell silent, Manta finally broke the silence, "were a lot of people." Manta said glancing at the shamanic group of elementary students.

"Manta . . . " Manta looked at Anna,

"The Asakura estate is huge."Manta blinked, if Anna said it was huge, then it was huge.

"Hmph, I doubt the Asakura estate is big. I don't really want to go to China, so why not." Said Ren,

"Me and Pirika are in." Said Horohoro,

"I'll try." Said Manta,

"Me and Jeanne will ask." Smiled Lyserg, Jeanne nodded.

"That's great!" Cried Yoh, Tamao and Anna smiled, Hao on the other hand said nothing the whole time. Yoh just looked quietly at his brother.

---

_Later that night . . . _

Yoh blinked, he glanced around the darkened room, half-asleep. Yoh heard something, or someone whimpering. Yoh looked around, his eyes fell on Hao. Hao was shaking, and the whimpering was coming from him. 

Yoh got out of bed, and went to the closet. He pulled out another blanket and went over to Hao's bed, "Hao, are you cold?" Yoh asked, giving Hao the blanket.

Hao shook his head, and sat up. "Nii-chan, what's wrong?" Hao said nothing. Suddenly Hao felt a warm feeling against his shaking body. Yoh was embracing Hao. "Nii-chan, why are you crying?" Asked Yoh pulling him closer.

"Yoh." Hao turned around, and hugged Yoh back, Hao felt much safer now.

"What's wrong?" Yoh asked one final time,

"I-I had a scary dream." The older boy replied,

"What happened?"

"I wanna forget." Hao said hugging his brother tighter.

"Everything will work out." Yoh said with a smile. Hao smiled back, he felt better after Yoh, recited his infamous motto.

"If your scared Nii-chan it's okay." Hao frowned as he let go of his brother's neck. "Um . . . Yoh can I sleep with you, in case I have another bad dream?" Yoh nodded.

Both boys stared at the ceiling, Hao looked over at Yoh; Yoh looked back at Hao. Hao grabbed Yoh's hand, "is that okay?" Asked Hao blushing from embarrassment, "I'm here Nii-chan." Yoh simply replied then close his eyes and fell asleep. Hao on the other hand, sleep did not come. "The dream was too real." Was all Hao thought, then he looked at his and Yoh's intertwined hands, then smiled, and closed his eyes.

---

_Spring Break . . . _

The way to Izumo included a long bus ride into the country side. Hao slept through the whole bus ride. Despite what Yoh said weeks before, the same nightmare plagued Hao's dreams, night after night. Yoh was worried about his twin, Hao felt so distant now. He was always quiet not causing trouble, and tired. At first Yoh thought it was just a lack of sleep, but it was something entirely different, his dream changed his brother. 

Hao still refused to speak about it, Yoh also told Yohmei about it. Yohmei said it would pass, as Hao grew more distant, his grandfather grew more loving towards Yoh, and colder to Hao. "Hao, what's going on?" Yoh thought, as he leaned on his brother's shoulder, everyone in the group was asleep, but Yoh. "If only I could see your dream, if only." Yoh thought as he drifted off to sleep, a single tear trickled down Yoh's cheek as he closed his eyes.

At the Asakura estate, Kino, Keiko, and Mikihisa personally greeted everyone. On the way inside, Yohmei whispered something to Kino then entered the house. Hao looked gravely at his grandfather the his grandmother, as if he knew what happened.

Keiko came over to hug the twins, and asked about their adventures in Tokyo. Yoh bursted with excitement and energy, as he told his mother, everything. Hao silently watched his brother, Mikihisa noticed this, and picked up Hao, whom instantly fainted.

"I'll take Hao to his room." Said Mikihisa, everyone looked at Hao with concern, especially Yoh. Keiko nodded, Yoh then introduced everyone.

---

At dinner everyone chatted and ate. "Tou-san, how's Hao?" Asked Yoh,

"He has a slight fever." Said Mikihisa,

"For tonight only Yoh, don't stay with Hao, he needs his rest." Said Keiko, Yoh nodded silently, and finished eating. Yoh remained silent all evening.

During bath time, Yoh looked lazily at the stars, one of his favourite pastimes. "Hey Yoh." Yoh turned around, it was Manta. The other boys inside were having a water fight.

"Yoh, what's wrong?" Asked Manta,

"It's about Hao." Said Yoh,

"Hao's going to be fine Yoh, he'll get better." Grinned Manta,

"It's not that Manta, it's just that . . . " Yoh paused,

"Just that?"

"Hao seems different."

"How?"

"He's so quiet now, Manta."

"He's had been really quiet lately, hasn't he?"

"He's so far away." Yoh said stretching his hand out into the night sky, trying to grasp it.

"Yoh." Manta patted Yoh on the back,

"Everything, will work out." Grinned Manta, Yoh looked surprised then smiled back.

"Yeah, it will."

Little did everyone know, that is was only the beginning.

* * *

A/N: Cliffy! Yay! And to save everyone from looking up "akumu" or "**_悪夢_** " I'll tell you right now it means "nightmare". I really wanted to add some kanji into the chapter title this time. Not sure why, but yeah it happened that way. If they're is any spelling/grammar mistakes please let me know. Review kudasai(please)! 


	8. Reincarnation 8 Visions of Truth

A/N:Chapter eight is up! Review kudasai(please)!**  
**

* * *

_** Reincarnation-8-Visions of Truth**_

"How long had it been?" Hao questioned, "How long?"

---

As spring break drew to a close, each day Hao spoke less and less, and slept more and more. Yoh was the only person Hao spoke to, but on the last day, Hao never spoke to Yoh.

Whenever Yoh saw Hao, Yoh would exchange a sad smile, with his quiet twin. Hao would sadly smile back; somehow he knew it was all going to end.

It was their last night in Izumo, Yoh was asked to not share a room with Hao, Yoh sadly agreed. That night Hao dreamt "that" dream, the dream that has haunted him for over a month.

"Hao."

"What do you want?!" Hao screamed,

"Hao."

"I-I'm not afraid of you!" he cried into the darkness,

"Hao, I'm here to save you tonight."

"Save?"

"Your destiny is upon you, but you must live."

"Live?"

"Tonight at the strike of twelve." After the voice said this, the face of a clock appeared upon the ground. Hao looked at the clock's face, horrified.

The clock struck twelve, and it chimed twelve ties. During the chimes, Hao saw himself in bed; he saw his bedroom door open. A stranger walked in followed by three others. The two shortest ones began to cast a spell on Hao, and then one of them stabbed Hao with a knife.

"This; this is just a dream!" screamed Hao,

"No, Hao, You die at midnight."

"But…but, I-I don't want to die." Stammered Hao, as he began to cry.

"I'm here to save you, Hao."

"How, can I trust you?" Suddenly a red claw-like hand out stretched from the shadows,

"Take my hand Hao. I will save you; I will tell you where to do. I won't let your family kill you." The voice grinned evilly in the dark.

"My family?"

"Yes."

"Even Yoh?"

"Yoh, your brother knows not of your demise. Hurry time is waning." The voice stretched his hand out further. This time with a heavy heart, Hao took its hand.

Hao shot up in bed, "a dream." Hao whispered, "Hao."

"Who's there?!" Hao yelled,

"Hush, midnight is near, now run. I will keep you safe."

"But-" the voice cut him off, "run!" Hao obeyed, he ran out his bedroom, and outside the estate, as he ran he destroyed many shikigami, though un-aware.

Hao suddenly found himself at a strangely familiar shrine, after hours of running. "I feel like I have been here before." Hao said crossing the torii.

"Hao, you built this shrine."

"In my dreams," Hao laughed, as he glanced at the many stars that decorated the shrine.

"Do you like stars, Hao?"

"I love stars! It's my favourite shape!" Hao said going up the shrines steps, entering building.

Inside, was dimly lit by lanterns, with a star imprinted on each one. There was a book on display at the main wall, facing the entrance. Hao looked at the wall scroll and gasped. On the wall scroll was a painted of Hao, but he looked much older. "Why? Why am I on that?" Asked Hao,

"That's you a thousand years ago Hao."

"A thousand years ago?! But why am I here then?" questioned Hao,

"You reincarnated yourself."

"I, what?!"

"Read that book, Hao. It had the answers you seek."

"It does?" asked Hao,

"Yes."

Hao went towards the book, the Chou Senji Ryakkutsu, and broke the seal; he opened the book and read. Hao wasn't ever going to be the same; ever again.

---

"We can't find Hao!" cried Horohoro,

"I tried dowsing, but it didn't work." Lyserg said sadly. Yoh just silently cried while hugging his mother.

"I think Hao left on his own." Suggested Mikihisa,

"How can you say that Asakura-san?!" countered Manta,

"I think they should know the truth." Said Kino, Mikihisa nodded,

"What should we know?" questioned Anna,

"We tried to kill Hao last night." Replied Yohmei,

"You what?!" all the young shamans cried,

"Hao isn't who you think he is." Said Mikihisa, "Tell me."

Everyone looked at Yoh as he wiped his tears away, "tell me everything." Yoh said bravely, "Hao is my brother."

"Yoh…" Mikihisa trailed off,

"Do you really want to know about Hao?" asked Yohmei, Yoh nodded.

"Everyone else?" Yoh looked at his friends with brave yet desperate eyes, everyone agreed.

The elder Asakura's nodded, Yohmei began, "Hao is…" he paused then continued, "The incarnation of the apocalypse, he is the bringer of the world's destruction." Everyone gasped, there was more to it, Hao was not merely the harbinger of destruction, but more.

* * *

A/N: Oh, so scary! Hao's secret is revealed! Well I hope everyone enjoyed chapter eight! If they're is any spelling/grammar mistakes, please let me know. Review kudasai(please)! 


	9. Reincarnation 9 Remembrance

A/N: Chapter 9, is finally up people. As of now I plan or at least I will try to have a new chapter every week, that will finish this fanfic faster and everyone will know the ending as well. Anyways please enjoy chapter 9, review kudasai(please)!_**  
**_

* * *

_** Reincarnation-9-Remembrance **_

The room was deadly silent, Yoh suddenly broke the silence, "there's more, isn't there?" he questioned, the elders nodded gravely.

"Hao reincarnated himself from five hundred years ago."

"Why from five hundred years ago?" questioned Manta,

"Every five hundred years, is the competition to be shaman king."

"The shaman king?"

"The shaman king, is the one who inherits the great spirit, with that power, you could change the world." Explained Anna, "that's why your gonna win Yoh, so I can be shaman queen."

"Y-yes Anna." Stuttered Yoh,

"But Anna, if Hao became shaman king, you would still be shaman queen." Manta reminded Anna,

"True, it really doesn't matter if Yoh or Hao wins. I'll just marry the winner."

"Th-that's cold…Anna." Both Yoh and Horohoro said,

"But if the Hao regains all his memories of his past life. He will go take the king of spirits by force so he can grant his wish of an all shaman world."

Everyone gasped, "that doesn't sound bad." Said Horohoro, rubbing his chin as he in-visioned the all shaman kingdom.

"Yes, but it would be better if you weren't in it." Said Ren,

"What was that?!" Cried Horohoro,

"You heard me!" Ren said pointing his kwan dao at Horohoro; Horohoro then punched Ren, starting a fist fight.

"An all shaman world." Lyserg said sounding dumbfounded,

"But I'm not a shaman!" Cried Manta,

"True but an all shaman world..." Pirika trailed off, "what do you think Jeanne?"

"C'est magnific!"

Manta said nothing. Yohmei cleared his throat loudly, getting everyone's attention.

"But to create an all shaman world, many lives will be lost." Stated Yohmei,

Everyone gasped again, "that's true." Whispered Pirika,

"Oui." Agreed Jeanne,

"Yeah!" Manta said nearly about to cry,

"M-manta-kun."Tamao stammered,

"How do we stop him?" asked Anna,

"We don't."

"More like, we can't." Added Mikihisa,

"Why not?!" Everyone cried,

"Hao is too powerful. We can't stop him." Said Kino,

"Why is he so powerful?" asked Ren sounding annoyed.

"Hao in his previous two lives mastered the arts of Ying-yang jutsu. He can control, earth, wood, fire, water, and metal. All the elements at his fingertips, that's how he reincarnated himself." Explained Yohmei,

"We had to kill him before he regained his memory that is why we allowed you to come here." Said Keiko,

"Kaa-san?" Keiko looked at Yoh, "where is the great spirit?"

"Why do you want to know Yoh?" Asked Kino,

"I'm going after him."

"Yoh! You can't! You'll get yourself killed!" Cried Keiko,

"Hao can be really dumb without me sometimes." Yoh smiled,

"Yoh, do you truly believe you can save Hao?" Asked Yohmei,

"Hao's my brother, he's rescued me many times. Now's my turn, and besides I think I'm the only one who can stop him." Yoh said bravely.

Keiko nearly got moved to tears, but Tamao already began to cry. Yohmei sighed, "you're really stubborn sometimes Yoh." Said Mikihisa, Yoh grinned.

_"Besides, Yoh truly is the only one who can defeat Hao."_ Mikihisa thought,

"Hao is heading to Patch Village, in America." Said Mikihisa,

"America?!" Everyone cried,

"Alright." Yoh said putting his shoes on.

"Your not seriously going are you Yoh?!" Cried Horohoro,

"I'm going." Yoh grinned,

"I'm going too." Said Anna,

"Anna . . . " Yoh whispered,

"Lady Anna!" Cried Tamao standing next to Anna,

"Me too." Said Manta running next to Yoh.

"If that blockhead Hao is going to become more powerful, I will be the one to defeat him." Said Ren,

"C'mon Pirika, everyone's going!" Pirika and Horohoro joined the group as well.

"Jeanne?" Lyserg asked extending his hand out to her, Jeanne took it and nodded with a smile.

"We're all going?" Asked Yoh,

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled, the elder's looked grimly at the group of children as they all put their shoes on.

"Yoh and Hao made really good friends." Said Kino, the others agreed.

"Yoh." Yoh looked at his grandfather, "the patch village isn't easy to find, be aware of that. And good luck, I would have trained you more but there isn't time." Said Yohmei, Yoh nodded.

"I'll bring Hao back." Yoh whispered.

---

"So, this is what I' am."

"Yes, master Hao." The voice said finally revealing itself,

"We don't have time to waste, spirit of fire."

"Yes."

"Yoh will surely come after us, and when he does, I will make him mine." Hao said climbing up to the spirit of fire's head.

"I'll crush them. All the humans and those who oppose their king." Hao grinned.

In less then one night, Hao finally regained all his memories from his past lives. Hao was now unstoppable, as he headed towards the west.

_"Yoh, you will never stop me."_ Hao thought, _"no one will."_

--- 

"I really hope those kids will be alright." Said Keiko,

"I pray they will be. After all Hao isn't as strong as he's supposed to be." Stated Kino,

"Yes, since Hao's power was cut in half because of Yoh."

"That promotions of yours proved to be wrong Keiko." Said Mikihisa,

"No, I believe it was right all we have to do is hope for their success." Said Keiko,

_"After all Yoh was born so he could stop Hao." _

* * *

A/N: Okay, my French might be wrong, if it is...someone tell me please! I don't want to insult anyone! Anyways talk to you again next week. If they're is any spelling/grammar mistakes please let me know! Review kudasai(please)!_  
_


	10. Reincarnation 10 Omen

A/N: This is one of those flashback chapters, I hope you enjoy it either way. ) Review kudasai(please)!**_  
_**

* * *

**_ Reincarnation-10-Omen_**

_Izumo-1985_

"This is the only way Kino." Yohmei said,

"Keiko went to have ultrasound, and the result was twins."

"What?!"

"Identical twin boys. How do you suggest we know which one is truly our grandson?" Questioned Kino,

"We have to kill both of them. We don't know for sure, I should do some readings on it. But no matter how painful we cannot have Hao come back."

---

Keiko jolted up in bed, she glanced around the room. It was dark, moonlight shone through the shoji screens. Mikihisa moaned but still lay asleep next to her. Keiko's breathing was fast and panicked.

"This dream…"

"Mikihisa wake up."

"What is it…Keiko?" Mikihisa yawned,

"I had a dream, about our sons." Mikihisa quickly turned his attention to his worried wife; he was no longer half-asleep.

"What happened?"

Keiko looked at her abdomen then at her husband. "In my dream…" she began,

"In my dream, I saw one of our sons. He told me that everything was going to be alright, if we erase their memories."

"What memories, they aren't even born yet unless they meant…"

"I think so; I think he and his brother want to live peacefully." Keiko looked at her abdomen again, "at least I hope so."

---

_-May 12-_

That night instead of the demise of two newborn boys, a celebration occurred in the Asakura household. The promotion of Keiko's dream was taken seriously, the eradication of the twins past memories might have allowed them to keep the boys. But also allowed the threat to arise. They would always keep a watchful eye on them, never trusting them, never once forgetting that the dream Keiko had could have lead to disaster. Nevertheless they all loved the two boys like family, despite they're dark memories and secrets.

---

_-8 years later-_

"Mikihisa, Mikihisa! Wake up!"

"What is it, Keiko?"

"I had a dream about Hao!"

"I was afraid of this, tell me Keiko."

"In my dream, Hao regained all his memories. And went to go become shaman king."

"What about Yoh?!"

"There was nothing about Yoh…Mikihisa I think its time we follow the plan we failed to follow at their birth."

"We must kill both of them."

"My dream only warned about Hao, not Yoh. Ironic that we named our eldest child Hao, and he turned out to be the real incarnation."

"Ironic enough, indeed." Agreed Mikihisa,

That night a plan was devised to bring Hao and Yoh home. During they're visit Hao would be dealt with; in order to ensure Hao never became shaman king, for this era.

* * *

A/N: I don't know why but I think this is one of the best chapters I wrote. (Mostly because this chapter wasn't even suppose to be included...) Anyways if they're any spelling/grammar mistakes please let me know. Review kudasai(please)! 


	11. Reincarnation 11 America

A/N: Please keep in mind that I have never been to New York, let alone anywhere else in the United States. If it sounds messed up...you know why. Review kudasai(please)!**_  
_**

* * *

_**Reincarnation-11-America**_

_Three days later...New York City_

"New York's huge." Breathed Yoh and Manta, looking at the huge sky scrapers. Tokyo was large like New York, but they remained impressed none the less.

"We must shop!" Declared Anna, all the other girls agreed.

"Anna we have to save Hao first!" Cried Yoh,

"Yes, well..." Anna was somewhat speechless for the first time. Anna as well just remembered, she knew very little English.

"We should ask around." suggested Horohoro,

"Only Lyserg knows English." sighed Ren,

"Hey Ren! Ask those Chinese people!" said Horohoro, Ren sighed as Horohoro dragged him over, to the people.

"Well I'll ask around." suggested Lyserg,

"What should we do?" asked Manta,

"I don't know." said Yoh,

"Those who don't know are better off not knowing."

"What?!" cried Yoh and Manta as they looked at the mysterious street vendor, who spoke Japanese.

"Who are you?" asked Yoh,

"A native salesmen, here to sell you fabulous, Native American crafts."

"Shiny..." Yoh trailed off, staring at the beautiful jewelry.

"These crafts give good luck."

"Really?!" cried Yoh, "how much?"

"$18.50" replied the salesman,

"Deal!" Yoh said giving the salesman the money.

"Thank you, fellow shaman."

"What did you just say?!" asked Yoh and Manta,

"There is a Koro Pokurru on your shoulder." He said pointing to Manta, on Manta's shoulder was Kororo.

"Kororo! Where's Horohoro?" asked Manta, Kororo pointed to Ren and Horohoro who were talking to some people.

"You can see spirits, occhan." Asked Yoh,

"I'm a shaman."

"That's great occhan, do you think you can help us?" asked Yoh, the salesman nodded.

"Do you know where Patch Village is?" Asked Manta,

"Why?" asked the salesman suspiciously,

"My twin brother is heading there." Said Yoh,

"Twin? What's his name?"

"Asakura Hao." replied Yoh, the salesman looked shocked,

"That's really funny."

"It's true occhan!" protested Manta,

"That's impossible! Asakura Hao has been dead for a thousand years."

"We know occhan, but Hao reincarnated himself twice." explained Yoh,

"Boku was Asakura Yoh desu (I'm Asakura Yoh)."

"Oyamada Manta. What's your name sir?"

"Silva. Alright I'll believe you two, since its true that Asakura Hao has the power of reincarnation and would reincarnate himself around this time era." Silva said getting his orical pager.

"Goldva, its me Silva. I've received information, that the king of spirits is going to be attacked."

"What?! By who?!"

"Asakura Hao..." Silva replied gravely,

"I see, thank you Silva. Please hurry back."

After that, Silva put his orical pager away, and began to pack up his stuff.

"Where are you going Silva-san?" Asked Yoh,

"Back to Patch village."

"We'll come with you!" said Yoh as Manta called everyone back,

"You'll get yourself killed."

"He's my brother, I don't care! I'm the only one who can save him." yelled Yoh.

Many people looked at the Japanese boy, as Manta returned with everyone.

"Fight me, then we'll see." said Silva,

"I'll fight you!" suggested Ren,

"Ren!" Everyone cried,

"I'm fighting Yoh, your barely an official shaman anyways." stated Ren, Yoh said nothing.

"Bason!" Silva smirked,

---

"That's why he's so strong!" Gasped Ren, after Lyserg hinted that Silva was using an oversoul.

"Your going down!" Cried Ren, as he placed Bason into his kwan dao.

"It ends!" He cried braking Silva's wings.

Silva shouted out the finally attack, Ren quickly dodged it and delivered the death blow, "Zhong Hua Zhan Wu!" Ren yelled.

"Yeah Ren!" Everyone cheered, suddenly everyone heard clapping and cheering.

"Awesome display!" One of the viewers said,

"Very exciting!"

Lyserg understood, the spectators mistook it for a demonstration and not actual fighting. Lyserg quickly grabbed the baseball hat that Manta was wearing and people threw in money.

"Thank you!" Lyserg said gratefully,

"Wha- what just happened here?" Ren said looking baffled at all the cheering people.

"I don't know but were getting paid." Silva smiled slyly, everyone just laughed.

---

"That was really unexpected." said Manta, as they split the money between Ren and Silva,

"So, Silva-san will you help us now?" asked Yoh,

"Your not even a full-fledged shaman are you?" stated Silva, Yoh smiled ready to counter until Anna snapped.

"Look you!" Anna yelled chocking Silva with her prayer beads, "we beat you fair and square, you even got paid! I don't know who you are but only Yoh can get through to Hao. So if you want to live another day I suggest you take us there!"

"A-anna..." Yoh trailed off,

"Your chocking him!" Everyone cried as foam flowed down from Silva's mouth.

"Is it a done deal?" questioned Anna, Silva gave them a thumbs up, Anna released the prayer beads, Silva took a deep breath.

"Kami-sama, I'm alive!" He yelled in English, people from the busy crowd stared at him. Lyserg smiled nervously looking disturbed, Jeanne just looked scared.

"Let's get going!" Anna commanded,

"Y-yes." Silva said gathering his things, then lead the way.

"You were so cool, Anna!" cried Pirika,

"I know."

"She's scary." whispered Horohoro, everyone nodded, even Ren, whom began to sweat.

With every step, they came closer and closer to Hao.

---

"Looks like they're on their way."

"I hope by then Yoh, you'll be stronger, much stronger." Hao said laughing as he looked down from the bright streets of New York city,

"Spirit of fire let's go. The city lights are disgusting to look at."

The spirit of fire and Hao flew away from New York, while Yoh and the others...

"Silva!" Everyone cried,

"I'm sorry!"

Continue to wander the streets of New York city, lost.

* * *

A/N: Well this is the end of the second last chapter. Please look forward to chapter 12! If they're any spelling/grammar mistakes please let me know. Review kudasai(please)! 


	12. Reincarnation 12 Final battle The end

A/N: At last the end! Review kudasai(please)!**_  
_**

* * *

**_Reincarnation-12-Final battle -The end-_**

Within a couple of days, Silva and everyone made it to the Patch Village. During the journey Yoh noticed how much he looked like Silva, Manta even commented on it. Yoh remembered Yohmei saying, Hao reincarnated himself into the Patch tribe. It made Yoh wonder, if they were related in some way.

The group arrived at the village shortly, only to find ancient ruins. The real village was hidden amongst some ruins built by cliff dwellers long ago. It was also a regular tourist attraction, so the group of shamans made their way cautiously through, but the sight of the Patch village in ruins, which were also among ruins, angered Silva.

Silva began to shake with fury, but remained calm, "follow me." Was all he said, everyone nodded.

"Goldva!" Silva cried, once he noticed the tribe leader among the ruins.

"Silva...you made it...who are they?"

"These are friends of Asakura Hao, and this is his brother." Silva said gesturing to Yoh,

"Is anyone else around?"

"I'm not sure; I just came to just now." Explained Goldva, "Are you the twin of Asakura Hao?"

"Yes." Yoh said, "I promise, I'll stop him."

"Its suicide, we Patch lost many already, even though I just came to, I can feel that I' am alone here in the village."

"No..." breathed Silva, Yoh looked at Silva.

"Show me where Hao is." Goldva examined Yoh; Yoh looked at Goldva, then Silva, "I'm the only one who can't beat him." He whispered, Goldva hesitated once more then with Silva's help began to walk, everyone followed.

The guardian's of the Great Spirit allowed immediate entry, and followed Yoh and the others.

At the base of the Great Spirit, Goldva and tribe followed, along with Yoh and his friends. It was quiet, until they heard loud laughter, everyone looked around.

"Up there!" cried Horohoro, everyone looked up and sure enough there was Hao, and the spirit of fire.

"Hao!" Yoh yelled,

"Well if isn't my otoutou."

"Hao! What do you think you're doing?!" Yoh yelled again,

"Doing? Fulfilling our destiny, Yoh."

"Our?"

"Yes, our destiny. You apart of me, with you, we shall create and all shaman empire! What do you say Yoh?" Hao asked out stretching his hand,

"I say...no, nii-chan."

"I'm strong enough without your help." Hao smirked, commanding the spirit of fire to burn the corpses of the former Patch.

"Hao!" Silva growled,

"That's no way to speak to your elders." Hao tsked,

"Wha- what do you mean Hao?!" Demanded Silva,

"Haven't you noticed your streaking resemblance to Yoh? I'm your descendant, from when I was Patch myself." Silva gasped.

"My own blood..." Silva whispered, growing angrier by the second. "That's enough out of you!" Silva yelled firing his spirit cannon.

Hao blocked it with the spirit of fire's arm. "Everyone attack!" cried Goldva.

Attack after attack came to Hao; Hao remained calm. Hao faced Yoh, the only one not fighting, "what will you do Yoh? What will you do?" Hao smirked. Yoh had his eyes closed, building up his furyoku. Yoh opened his eyes after a few minutes, Hao shivered, Yoh's eyes glowed a light blue, as did the aura he gave off. A powerful icy aura he gave off. Yoh looked fiercely at his brother.

Suddenly Yoh grew wings of pure ice, Hao smirked. "A weak ice spirit against, the mighty spirit of fire. Even the Koro Pokurru has no effect!"

"Wrong, Hao." Yoh said, as though he read Hao's mind, the wings grew larger and began to shine a beautiful angelic light, that luminated from the wings.

"This is the guardian of the king of spirits." Hao gasped,

"How do you get a hold of that?!" Hao wondered out loud,

"That's not all!" Yoh cried, flying swiftly through the attacks of his comrades and the spirit of fire. Yoh lightly grazed Hao's cheek. Hao touched his cheek; his fingers were covered with blood. He simply licked his fingers. Down below Anna gave a disgusted look and said "eww!"

"Is that the best you can do, Yoh?"

"Ask your friend."

Within the Futsu-no-Mitama no Tsurugi that Yoh obtained from his grandfather, was a spirit named Matamune.

"Matamune!" Hao cried Matamune released himself from the oversoul, in order to speak to Hao.

"Hello again Hao-sama."

"Wha-what are you doing here?!"

"Ask yourself." Matamune simply said before returning to Futsu-no-Mitama no Tsurugi.

"Matamune I-" before Hao could finish talking, Yoh tackled him to the ground. The spirit of fire was too pre-occupied with stopping attackers, that it never had enough time to save Hao.

On the ground, Yoh held Hao down. Hao had not fully regained his memory on how to control the elements; earth was not on his side.

"Hao!" Do you know what you are doing?!" Yoh yelled Hao simply smiled.

"Of course." he replied,

"I think your being really dumb."

"Really?"

"The world won't be a better place, I know it!"

"What do you know Yoh? You barely have all your memories back!" Countered Hao,

"Hao! No, I mean Nii-chan...just stop it." Yoh yelled Hao looked shocked. Yoh was crying Hao felt Yoh's tears on his face. Hao's first reaction was to stop Yoh from crying, but something was stopping him.

"Nii-chan, I know you hate admitting that your wrong, but you are. You're wrong, Nii-chan." After saying this, Yoh got off of Hao and thrusted Futsu-no-Mitama no Tsurugi into Hao's hand.

"Yoh?"

"You won't be as strong, if you kill me. I'm the enemy, kill me Nii-chan." Yoh said, while he allowed Hao to threaten him, with Futsu-no-Mitama no Tsurugi. "I-I'm not afraid, Nii-chan!"

Hao looked surprised at Yoh then raised Futsu-no-Mitama no Tsurugi towards Yoh's chest.

"Nii-chan."Hao looked at Yoh, "I, I...love you." Yoh said closing his eyes, waiting for Hao to stab him.

Hao lowered Futsu-no-Mitama no Tsurugi, then began to scream, he clutched his head while trying to block everything out. Himself and himself from a thousand years ago, were two different people, Hao had to decide who he truly wanted to be.

"Ahh, it hurts!" He screamed Yoh scrambled to Hao's side.

"Ni-Nii-chan!" Yoh said hugging his screaming brother, "Ahh!" More tears fell down Yoh's eyes; tears also fell down Hao's eyes too. Hao was confused, scared, and angry. Who should he be? Himself now or from a thousand years ago?

"Everything will work out."

"Yoh?" Hao thought as his body continued to scream, "I know." He replied, when he regained control or a couple of seconds.

Suddenly Hao stopped screaming then yelled, "Spirit of fire, I release you! Return to the King of spirits, return! I release you!"

Everyone stopped attacking, though exhausted. The spirit of fire bowed, then flew into the king of spirits spiral, never to been seen again.

"Nii-chan?!"

"Yoh, I'm-" was all Hao said, as he closed his eyes.

"Nii-chan!" Yoh screamed Yoh held Hao close, what was going to happen next?

---

The sun peeked at the horizon; it was 6' o clock. The sun rose in the land of the rising sun, Tamao and Anna had left for school, Yoh stayed home with Hao. Yohmei was out for the day, it was just Yoh and Hao.

Ever since Hao fainted, Hao never woke up. It was five days since the attack on the great spirit. Goldva told Yoh, they caught Hao on time, when he was still accepting his new memories. But was able to revert back to his old self. Yoh sighed, five says in counting. Still Hao had not awaken, he also appeared pale.

"Hao...are you ever going to wake up?" Thought Yoh, "ever?" Yoh questioned as he fell asleep.

A few hours later, Yohmei had not returned. Hao blinked, and began to stare at the ceiling, "sleep is calling me." He thought closing his eyes once more. Unknown to him, his brother fell asleep by his side, holding his hand.

Yoh later woke up, he checked Hao; Hao still remained asleep. Yoh got up and went to the kitchen to fix up some lunch, for him and Hao.

Afterwards, Yoh ate lunch while watching Hao. Yoh made Hao something to eat; hoping that Hao would soon wake up The Patch had checked Hao's condition, stating he was fine, and that he merely fainted. Back in Japan, Hao had still not awaken. Yoh was worried; he only gave his best smile to not worry others. But deep down all he could think about was Hao.

"Yoh?"

Yoh looked up, Hao sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes.

"Hao!" Yoh cried glomping his brother, causing both of them to fall over.

"Yoh, where are we?"

"Nii-chan, I'm so glad you're okay!" cried Yoh,

"Of course, I' am Yoh. But where are we?"

"In our room." Hao nodded,

"Yoh you can let go of me now."

"Nii-chan, promise?"

"Huh?"

"Promise to never scare me again." Hao didn't understand but simply replied, "okay Yoh. I promise." Hao said wiping his brother's tears away. "I promise." Hao smiled, Yoh smiled back.

"Oh! Nii-chan you should eat something!" Yoh said letting go of his brother's neck.

"Yoh did you cook this?" Yoh nodded,

"It's salty." Replied Hao after trying some, Yoh smacked him.

"Sorry." Hao said rubbing his cheek, Yoh wasn't a great cook, but he never did poison anyone.

"Just eat. Stupid Nii-chan."

"You said 'stupid' Yoh!" Hao smiled,

"whose fault is that?!" Yoh said playfully,

"Obviously not mine." Replied Hao.

After a re-awaking of memories, in the end life returned to normal. Hao had forgotten all that happened Yoh was grateful for that. Grateful his brother was back, and that everything worked out, like always.

* * *

A/N: Well this is the conclusion of "I will Find You". Thank you very much to everyone who has read and reviewed this fanfic. It was a great pleasure to write this out, and finally finish it! Now that "I will Find You" has finished, I plan on writing out Yuki's novel(see chapter 4 & 5) so please also look forward to that. If they're is any spelling/grammar mistakes please let me know! Review kudasai(please)! 


End file.
